Moments
by Marineblau12
Summary: Hanya beberapa peristiwa kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka. Shikamaru/Hinata.


**A ShikaHina Fanfiction by Marineblau12**

**Disclaimer: I never own Naruto**

**Warn: OOC, Misstype**

**.**

**-:- Moments -:-**

.

**3**

.

Asap membubung tinggi melewati atap rumah, terbang jauh.

Di beranda, Shikamaru menghela nafas. Batang rokok berwarna putih tersemat di jari tangannya yang bersandar pada pagar besi yang dingin. Jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk metal berwarna hitam, menimbulkan dentingan kecil karena berbenturan dengan cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis. Matanya melirik ke sosok yang lebih kecil darinya, sosok yang cuma diam dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," suara lembut gadis berambut biru berkata.

"Sama," sahutnya malas.

Sepasang tangan pucat terjulur, menyentuh metal padat yang terbentuk rapi mengelilingi beranda, menggenggamnya erat hingga buku jari memutih. Tepat di sebelahnya, tangan yang menjadi tempat batangan nikotin putih terangkat naik, memberikan Shikamaru kesenangan beracun yang tak pernah bisa dia hilangkan. Bibir tipisnya membuka sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali merapat, menjepit rokok yang jadi kesayangan Azuma, juga kesayangannya –kini.

"Menjadi dewasa itu kadang tak terlalu menyenangkan, ya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Terlalu banyak masalah yang ingin sekali dihindari," Hinata menarik tubuhnya bersandar ke pagar setinggi satu setengah meter, lalu melihat ke bawah. "Terlalu sering jatuh," keluhnya.

Saat itu, bulan purnama. Hanya ada beberapa awan kecil yang menggantung di langit. Bintang di atas dengan bangga menunjukkan dirinya, menemani gumpalan kuning yang bercahaya. Malam yang cerah, dan wajah yang tertutup poni itu terlihat seperti siluet samar yang mengundang tanya penuh misteri. Kerutan yang tercetak jelas di dahinya mengundang insting Shikamaru untuk menerka; Kenapa?

"Menjadi bocah lima tahun mungkin lebih menyenangkan," Hinata berkelakar lima menit kemudian, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertawa, tidak juga tersenyum. Tumitnya terangkat, memutar tubuh seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk berhadapan dengan pintu geser berlapis kaca transparan.

Cahaya kuning lembut dari arah kamar menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya nampak bersinar.

Di seberang pintu, kasur berukuran cukup besar menampilkan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam tertidur lelap berlapis kain tebal selimut.

"Manusia tak mungkin bisa tumbuh mundur. Kembali jadi seorang bocah itu mustahil." Shikamaru memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya."

"Tapi, kau bisa memilikinya satu jika mau." Suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam.

Hinata tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata sang Nara kembali, "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini, dia berbalik, memberikan matanya kesempatan untuk memandang punggung yang tertutup surai gelap yang panjang.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kau mau?"

"Iya."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Satu," jawabnya namun dia menggeleng, "Mungkin… dua?" dia terdengar tak yakin, mengundang tawa Shikamaru yang pelan. Darahnya berdesir ketika meyadari tawa itu mendekat, terlalu dekat.

"Oke." Sepasang lengan berbalut seragam jounin yang hitam menyusup, mengambil tempat di pinggul Hinata, mengunci gadis yang wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. "Karena melanggar hukum itu terlalu merepotkan," dagu runcing si pemuda Nara mendarat di bahu Hinata, "Kita pakai cara legal." Senyumnya hadir, "Minggu depan, kita berdua, menikah."

Tidak ada lamaran romantis.

Malam itu, hanya ada Hinata yang gelisah, undangan berwarna merah dari Naruto dan Sakura, juga Shikamaru dan sifat pemalasnya.

Dan angin malam yang berhembus lembut melewati mereka.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

Gadisnya tertawa, "Orang bisa salah paham dengan cincinmu itu."

"Tidak masalah. Seminggu lagi kau juga pakai yang sama."

.

**1**

.

Ruang tengah apartemen Kurenai dijadikan tempat untuk tidur oleh Shikamaru yang kelelahan sehabis menjalankan misi. Dengan sofa beludru yang cukup panjang, si Pengendali Bayangan mencoba menjangkau mimpi yang kini jarang menyapanya. Tapi harapan untuk setidaknya memulihkan kesegaran otot-ototnya yang kaku seolah sirna ketika pekik panjang seorang anak kecil memenuhi tidak hanya di seluruh penjuru rumah, namun juga gendang telinganya.

Shikamaru beringsut bangkit, menelusuri setiap sudut dengan manik hitamnya yang merah karena mengantuk.

Kunoichi yang selama ini menjadi partnernya menjadi pengasuh buah hati Kurenai dan Asuma berjalan dengan langkah kaku di ujung tangga. Matanya menatap nanar, menunjukkan kekosongan, kehilangan binar indah tiap kali pemilik mata itu biasa menyambutnya. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, dia turun dan terus mendekat. Bocah lelaki, putera Kurenai, bersembunyi di bawah meja dan mengerling ke arah Shikamaru.

Hinata menangkapnya; mengerti. Jadi gadis itu kemudian, merubah haluannya, berjalan menuju sofa yang dijadikan si tukang tidur yang jenius sebagai singasana pribadinya.

Dan tanpa sengaja, kakinya menginjak tumpahan sirup yang ada di lantai, lalu terpeleset dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna –di atas tubuh Shikamaru yang tak siap. Sofa yang menerima beban berlebih kemudian terbalik.

Untuk sesaat, Shikamaru tak bisa bernafas.

Bocah lima tahunan yang masih bersembunyi cuma bisa melihat dua pasang kaki yang karena sofa itu, tersangga dan ada di udara.

Shikamaru melenguh, Hinata mengaduh.

Di saat keduanya membuka mata, mereka membeku.

Shikamaru gerah.

Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang menekannya, nafas mereka yang menyatu, juga gelitikan lembut dari rambut biru gelap kepunyaan gadis itu.

"Shika-jiisan sekarang jadi monsternya!"

Dan untunglah teriakan seorang bocah lelaki menyadarkannya.

.

**2**

.

"Dia sudah tidur?" pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara begitu pintu kamar terbuka. Di sisi dalam, Hinata yang awalnya memunggungi pintu berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Tak lama kemudian, si bocah yang jadi bahan obrolan menunjukkan wajahnya yang tertawa. setengah melompat dia turun dari kasur dan langsung menuju Shikamaru, menarik bahan kain yang jadi penutup kakinya.

"Belum tidur?"

"Aku masih mau main," sahutnya ceria.

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Dia berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan si Jabrik berambut gelap, lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Main apa?"

"Rumah-rumahan!"

Sebelah alis Shikamaru naik, sementara Hinata yang masih di atas kasur mengeluh.

"Oke," sahut sang Jenius. "Well, jam berapa ini?" tanyanya seolah sedang berbicara sendiri sambil menoleh ke arah weker di atas meja; setengah sepuluh malam. "Jam dua siang, dan seorang anak yang baik harus tidur siang," katanya.

"Aku anak baik."

"Kalau begitu, harus tidur siang."

"Oke, tapi aku ingin ditemani ibu dan ayah."

Shikamaru ragu.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu bergeser hingga tubuhnya mencapai sisi lain dari kasur yang bersentuhan dengan beton yang dingin. Putra Kurenai langsung berbalik dan memposisikan dirinya di tengah, lalu dengan mata memohonnya yang khas anak-anak, meminta Shikamaru untuk ikut.

Menjadi orang dewasa yang akan selalu lemah di hadapan seorang bocah kecil, Shikamaru menurut.

Derit pelan dari kasur yang menerima beban lain berbunyi. Waktu berikutnya, Shikamaru telah berbaring –dengan kaku –di sebelah si bocah.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya mungkin telah terbawa terlalu jauh dengan permainan, pemuda Nara itu justru memilih membiarkan dirinya yang terlena. Entah sejak kapan, Shikamaru tak menyadari telapak tangannya yang menimpa kulit lengan pucat khas seorang Hyuuga.

Dan dia tertidur.

Selamat malam…

.

.

**A/n:**

**Lama banget ternyata gak nulis ShikaHina dan ngebikin saya rindu suasana mereka berdua bersama. Deskripsi parah dan plot yang mengerikan jadi perpaduan yang semoga aja gak mengecewakan teman-teman penggemar ShikaHina.**

**Haha… Peace…**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
